iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
Purpose
Before you decide to write an essay it is important to look at your purpose and what all is affected by your purpose. Purpose is why you’re writing your essay. What is your motivation for writing this essay? Do you have a specific person that you want to write you’re essay for, or is there a larger audience of people that you want to write for? Without a reason to write one, your essay will be weak no matter how hard you try to write, or how long you make your essay. There are many things that can be linked to purpose. Things like audience, tone, essay type, and how you decide to design your essay. (Lunsford, Andrea, Michal Brody, Lisa Ede, Beverly J. Moss, Carole Clark Papper, Keith Walters. Everyone’s an Author with Readings. New York: Norton, 2013.)'' '' Audience One of these things is audience. Audience is who you’re writing to, whether it’s one person or many. Audience relates to purpose because when you know what type of people your essay would be shown to it makes it easier to develop your ideas in order to make a better presentation of your topic or purpose. For example if you are trying to persuade your fellow students of something, you may use common language. However if you are trying to convince your professor about your topic you may have to use more distinguished vocabulary. When you know your audience you can figure out what type of language you should use and what you should avoid. Which then helps to clarify what your purpose is. Even before writing an essay it’s best to think about what your audience is and how you can make them relate to whatever purpose you have. When you find a relation between your audience and your purpose it makes it a lot easier to write even very long essays. In contrast when you choose a purpose that you find difficult to relate to you’ll probably find it very hard to write a good essay on it. Tone Another thing closely related to purpose is tone. Tone is the usage of words in the essay, and how they make the reader think about what the author is like. For example if the writer a lot of sarcastic words in their essay they may have a condescending tone. Tone is important to purpose because different purposes can have different types of tone with them. For example if you are writing an informational essay you would want to convey an air of intelligence so people know that you know what it is your talking about. So in this case you may use higher level knowledge words. However if you’re writing a narrative essay you would use more common words since you’re telling a story. These two purposes are informing the common people, and simply telling people something in the hopes of entertaining them. what type of essay Another part that is important to purpose is essay type. Simply put what type of essay are you writing? Each type of essay has a different purpose for it. Persuasive essays want to convince other people of something such as a law. But narrative essays are meant only to entertain people. Also informative essays must bring verified information to the people. While these are certainly not all the types of essays in the world they are all completely different from each other. All of these purposes are different and would likely not work in any other type of essay. Design Purpose can also influence what you design your essay to be like, like whether or not you decide to use visuals in your essay and if you do what type of visuals do you use. If you are making something for a big company it would be wise to include some charts in your presentation. But if you are making something that you plan on presenting to the public you would instead want to make it more fun and interesting in order to attract the attention of other people.